challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvatore Carter
Name: Salvatore Carter Age/Year: 17/7th Year Blood status: Halfblood (mum's a muggleborn, dad's a halfblood) Gender: Male (first male character, we'll see how I portray it if he gets approved) Appearance: Sav is one of those people that tower over all those around him. He hit the six foot mark over the last summer. Now instead of being that overly filled out short boy, he's a tall boy who looks… normal – or so is sisters like to tell him. He's built like a tank; tall, broad shoulder, quarterback type (can't think of any other way to put it). He's got brown eyes that his sisters swear remind them of melting chocolate, but since they're biased, he can't really take their word for it. His brown hair brushes his collar but he usually has it clubbed back to keep it out of his face. Unfortunately the pieces closer to his face don't like to be restrained so they tend to fall forward into his eyes when he's bent over books of any sort. His youngest sister Seraphina swears he's the best looking man ever, but being as she's ten, he tends to go with the general thought on him being… average. Personality: He's the most studious of all his siblings, trying his hardest in any pursuit that he attempts. He's not easily angered like his sisters Samia and Lucille, actually the only time his sizable temper comes into play is when someone hurts his sisters, or if he sees someone picking on a girl – in his opinion, boys can take care of themselves, and if they can't they just get angry at you for suggesting otherwise, so the only time he helps guys is when it's an unfair advantage in the others favor. With that mentioned, he's all about fair, can't stand anyone who cheats or condones it, and he fines people who lie or steal the lowest of the low. Unfortunately that makes him brutally honest, even when you don't want honesty. Love Interest/Crush: None Strengths: Most classes except Divination and flying, can't stay on a broom to save his life, to the vast amusement of his three younger siblings. His vast sums of patients are another strength he possess, this is because he practically raised the three youngers. Weaknesses: Relationships, of any kind. The only people who tend to understand his need to succeed is his sisters, so they are the only three who understand his ignoring and canceling plans isn't an insult. Divination and flying, like said above. He also fails horribly when it comes to Astronomy (was that the class they had to take at night??? I was pretty sure that was like, required) and Care of Magical Creatures was one of the only classes he's ever dropped out of. Metamorphmagi: (Yes or no) No Patronus: (Optional. Only for fifth year and up.) Yes, a Grizzly Bear. Animagi: (Opitional. And only for sixth year and up.) Yes. Same as Patronus. Wand: (Ex. 13" Yew, Unicorn hair) 14" Vine and Dragon Heartstring House: Ravenclaw Era: New Generation Extra: Ravenclaw Prefect